Satin Sheets
by rainbowturtle38
Summary: Bruce and Barry have some fun with Bruce's satin sheets. (Batman/Flash, Batflash, Bruce/Barry)


Bruce and Barry were getting hot. Their mouths were attached to one another's, igniting the fierce battle between tongues. Clothes were rumpled and pushed up trying to expose skin and hard muscle. They broke apart for air and looked at each other with hazy lust clouded eyes. Blue met Green.

"Can we go upstairs this time~?" Barry purred, looking at his dark haired lover. Bruce frowned in thought. If they went upstairs and out of the safety of the bat-cave, they risked getting caught by the boys, but then again…they never did anything outside of the cave.

"Yeah…just let me make sure it's safe." Bruce turned and quickly scanned over the security feeds. He stood from his chair and Barry tumbled out of his lap. Barry scooped the bat up and raced them into the mysterious master suite of the manor.

"Alright…here we are." Bruce said, turning and locking his door behind them. Barry's eyes widened some as he looked around the picture perfect room. Elegant paint scheme, fancy furniture, and some files scattering a wooden desk in the corner.

"Whoa…" He breathed, and then he sat on the large king size bed. "It looks like something straight out of a magazine…" Barry laughed and laid back into the smooth, soft bed spread. His eyes widened again and he bolted upright. He turned and glared at his lover. "You have _satin sheets!?_"

"Yes, and?" Bruce asked, stopping his undressing to look at his lover.

"You have fucking satin sheets and you forced me to stay in your dingy cave to have sex with you!" Barry said, pulling at said sheets. Bruce smirked some and finished removing his shirt, he gave a playful shrug.

"Are you jealous Barry?"

"Yes! You're a millionaire, you should be pampering me!" Barry pouted and crossed his arms.

"You aren't pampered enough?" Bruce quirked an eyebrow and walked over to his blonde lover.

"No, I'm not." Barry continued to pout. Bruce smiled and leaned in close, trying to kiss away the childish pout from Barry's lips.

"Fine, I'll pamper you more, love~" Bruce purred and kissed his way down Barry's neck. Barry let out a small noise and laid back into the satin sheets, pulling Bruce on top of him. Bruce kissed lower and nipped playfully at the pale skin. Barry let out a soft gasp and smiled.

Bruce pulled the speedster up and tugged his shirt off over his head. His eyes raked over the toned chest, each muscle stood out and Bruce felt himself smirk. He leaned down and kissed a rosy nipple before taking it into his mouth.

"Mmm~" Barry hummed, running his calloused fingers in Bruce's raven hair. Bruce smirked and gave the opposite nipple the same treatment. He started to travel with his kissing, heading lower and lower down the god-like body.

"What me to keep going love?" Bruce said, getting to his belly button and dipping his tongue into it teasingly. He purred some and nuzzled the bulge in the other's pants. Barry let out a small whine.

"If you want to Brucey~" Barry smirked down at the raven between his legs.

"Lift your hips then." Bruce said and swiftly tugged down both pants and underwear and one move. Barry kicked the garments the rest of the way off and waited for his lover's next move.

"Oh~" Barry cooed. Bruce looked up at him slightly confused, a playful glint in his eyes.

"What? I didn't touch you yet~" Bruce said. Barry looked down at him. "These sheets feel nice~" Bruce chuckled and leaned down, kissing the erection in front of him. Barry moaned.

Bruce teased him with his tongue, swirling it around his head. Barry bit his lip to try and keep some noises to himself, but it was starting to get difficult. Bruce took him all the way in until the head of his cock hit the back of his experienced throat; he bobbed his head and mentally smirked when he felt the speedster start to vibrate with pleasure.

"D-damn it, Bruce. h-hurry up~!" Barry whined, pulling gently on the black hair. Bruce let up and licked his lips, he hovered over the blonde for a second before pulling him into a hungry kissed which he quickly returned. Bruce broke the kiss and quickly tugged his pants off. Barry pulled him into his lap and smiled up at his lover.

"What?" Bruce asked, looking down at the blonde. Barry shook his head. Bruce shrugged and reached over into his night stand for some lube. He took a hold of Barry's member, lathering him up. Barry let out an impatient groan. Bruce chuckled. "You speedsters need to learn to wait~" He said and lowered himself down onto his lovers erection, letting a groan slip from his lips.

Barry moans and took hold of Bruce's strong hips, guided him into his fast thrusts. They kept the fast pace going until it was too much for them and they both reached their climaxes. Barry pulled out of Bruce and the bat laid down next to his lover, sweaty tired and spent. Barry laid back into the comforter and sheets, enjoying the way the fabric felt against his cooling skin. Bruce turned and laid his head on Barry's shoulder; the blonde smiled and wrapped an arm around the bat.

"So…" Bruce asked softly, "How's Iris?"


End file.
